


The New Batman

by Smokeycut



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Future, batman cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: When Bruce Wayne is forced to retire, his daughter decides to take up his mantle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, due to being a brief little thing I threw up on tumblr a while ago. I'm probably gonna revamp it somewhere down the road and make it into more of a real story, but here's where that idea started.

Over 40 years ago, Gotham City was first cursed by The Bat. A shadowy myth for many years, and a heroic legend for many more. A few great men have taken the cowl over the years, but never for too long before they handed it back to it’s creator. But 40 years takes a toll on a man’s body, and The Bat must live on. Men age, but The Bat may never grow old.

Bruce Wayne was old. His bones ached and his skills had faded. Jean Paul and Dick had given him a few years of rest, but time had withered his body. He had passed on the mantle of The Bat, but had done so stubbornly, attempting to delude himself into being a young man again. Damian had always wanted his father’s legacy, but as he grew older, he realized that he wasn’t prepared to take it. There was no shame in this, his brothers had told him. It simply wasn’t the right path for him. But one person still yearned for the mantle of The Bat. Someone who had idolized it from a young age, and wanted nothing more than to become The Bat.

Time had pushed James Gordon into retirement. Like The Bat, a successor was found. A woman by the name of Ellen Yin. She distrusted The Bat, and pushed it back into the shadows it came from. She began a war not against crime, but against Gotham’s dark knight.  
And so, once again, The Bat became a myth, living in the shadows. It struck terror into the hearts of criminals, and filled the hearts of innocents with hope. If you were in danger, The Bat would form out of the shadows and save you. With a pat on the head and a smile, it would depart, leaving awe in it’s wake.

When Ellen Yin stepped out onto the roof of the GCPD building, she found that myth staring her in the face. It tilted it’s head when she drew her gun, and flowed across the roof like a liquid shadow to dodge the bullets Yin fired.

“What the fuck are you?” Yin thought aloud as she lowered her gun. “You’re not human. You can’t be. You’ve been here too long…”

The Bat smiled, and pulled at it’s face. The cowl hung in The Bat’s claws, and she looked up at Commissioner Yin. She was young, with short black hair and almond shaped eyes. Her face was soft and kind, and Yin almost couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

And just as quickly as it came off, The Bat’s face was back. It leapt off the roof and became one with the shadows below, leaving a stunned Comissioner behind.


End file.
